What A Life
by lovelynatbug
Summary: follows a certain life of a certain Izzy Opal. M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of my fifth year at hogwarts. Izzy was standing on platform 9 and ¾ with her best friends, Lily Evans and Alice Prewitt. With them were also her cousin James Potter and his best friends, the marauders, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petigrew. The hogwarts express was coming to take them to hogwarts to begin our fifth year.

" aaaaaahhhhhh! Isabella Opal get over here to control your cousin!!!!!". Izzy heard screaming, that must be Lily. Iz turned around and saw James trying to kiss her. She had her wand out, and Izzy knew that if she didn't do something soon, he'd be turned into a toad or who knows what else. She called James over, and he didn't even move a muscle. So she ran over to James and jumped on his back. "oi! Gettof! What are you doing?" he started yelling. "I'm saving your life you thoughtless git!" she told him. Thankfully, at that moment, the hogwarts express rolled to a stop, and they concentrated on getting their luggage onto it. Lily, Alice, and Izzy found a compartment with Rachel, another one of Izzy's best friends.

Lily sank down into a chair. " I'm so happy that im finally here, petunia was driving me crazy. She kept unpacking my trunk, and I had to lock her in the basement so that I could pack!" she told us. Izzy burst out laughing. "Lils, you could've just locked her out of your room you know!" She giggled. "I didn't even think of that!" Lily replied, and also started laughing. Soon Alice and Rachel joined us and they were all cracking up and having a good time when what do you know. they were interrupted.

"well, how come we weren't invited to this laugh fest?" Izzy heard an obnoxious voice say behind her. Lily's face dropped immediately, and Izzy knew why. She turned around. Yup, there they were. All four marauders. And just when they were starting to have a good time too. " don't you guys have your own compartment?" Izzy asked them. "yes, but it's so much more fun in here with you." Sirius Black replied. He was the most handsome boy in school, and whenever he was around, his fan club was sure to mob him. Same with James. Iz popped her head out of the compartment and took a look around. No fan club yet. Good. "go away," She told them, " your fan club will be here soon, and then I'm going to have to kick you out, cause your not spending the entire time in here with us. " oh yea? Well our fan club isn't here yet so I guess we get to stay!" James replied.

Not on my watch. Izzy stepped outside the compartment and yelled, "hey everybody! Look who it is! James Potter and Sirius Black! Why don't you come over here and you ca—mmmphmphm" crap, Sirius had come outside and put his hand over her mouth. James got up from his seat next to Lily and shut the door and the curtains. Sirius sat down with Izzy in his lap, his hand still over her mouth. this was not going as she planned. she tried to get loose and yell at him, but he wouldn't let go.

Half an hour later, all of the marauders left, and the girls were finally left in peace to talk alone.


	2. Chapter 2

At last! Hogwarts in sight!!! The teens got to eat the feast then go to bed. After the feast, Lily, Alice and Izzy went up to their room. Rachel didn't come with them because she's in Ravenclaw. "hmm, I wonder who our new roommate will be since Linda May and Lorie May moved out." Lily commented. " I don't know, " Izzy told her, "but I hope it's going to be some one I like." " well, she better be, cause if you don't like her, I don't see how she's going to survive hogwarts." Alice told me. They sat down on their beds, waiting for the new roommates.

"Oh no, over my dead body." Izzy thought. Great. The biggest slut just came into the room, along with her best friend. "hello lily, Alice. I'm going to be your new roommate and so is Tyria." Said a nasty voice. Sure enough, when Izzy looked up, Allison (aka biggest slut in hogwarts) was standing in the middle of the room. Alice and Lily looked over at Izzy, and sure enough, Izzy was steaming. " how on earth did you get the empty spaces?!!!" she screamed. Alice got up and went over to her, to try to get her to calm down. This was not good. Izzy could get very threatening when angered, and Allison and Tyria were certainly going to end up dead if some one didn't calm Izzy down. Finally, Alice and Lily were able to get Izzy to chill. They went to bed, hoping that the next day would be better.

The next day, Izzy woke up at exactly eight o'clock. She looked around and saw that everyone else was still asleep. She couldn't help that she always woke up at exactly eight o'clock in the morning, every single day. She got dressed, put her dark brown waist length curly hair into a ponytail and went down to eat breakfast. She sat down to begin her meal when she heard some one sit beside her. She looked up and saw that Lily had gotten up. "morning lilykinz" she greeted her friend. "not you too, Izzy, I thought James was the only one who called me that. Don't tell me that it's spreading. Please, please don't call me that, It'll only encourage that big ego of his." She begged her friend. " sorry, " Izzy replied, " but it's really catchy. And cute. At least he's not calling you lilyflower anymore".

"Izzy," Lily started, " I've been thinking and I've come to a conclusion". Izzy raise one perfectly plucked eyebrow. Lily continued. "I think that you like…. Umm well, I think that you might have a crush on ummmm" "lils spit it out before I kill you." Izzy told her. Lily continued. "well, I think that you might have a crush on Sirius. I mean, you always look like you like him, and you never date anybody else, even though have the school wants to date you, and you two would be so perfect for each other." Izzy stopped drinking her coffee and looked Lily in the eye. Then she spoke. " you're right, I do like Sirius." She admitted, "but please don't tell anyone.". "Why not?" Lily asked her. Izzy took a deep breath, then put down her coffee cup and told Lily, "because you know how he is. He can never have one serious relationship, no pun intended, and I can't date some one who flirts with every pretty girl he sees. I'd love to date him, but I never will, so let's face the facts and get over it." "but I've also been watching him," Lily observed, "and I think he might like you too.". "no" Izzy told her, "he doesn't like me. He just wants to make out in the broom closet, shag me, and then dump me. Like he does every other girl. I don't mean anything to him. Just another girl to kiss. And I don't want that. If he shows me that he wants more out of a relationship, then I'll think about it, but until then, no way." With those final words, Izzy took her coffee cup and left the dinig hall, leaving Lily with a lot to think about. But Lily had a plan, and a perfect plan it was.

I do not own harry potter. That is j.k. rowlings character. This is the disclaimer for the entire book.


	3. Chapter 3

Izzy walked back up to the room. Good, it was empty, just the way she liked it. Then she heard some one behind her. She looked over her shoulder. James. Well, that she didn't mind so much. He was her favorite cousin, and they were very close. "Izzy, why doesn't Lily like me? Will you please help me get her to go out with me?" he asked. "ok, here's my advice. Be serious. Show her that you really like her and that she's not just another girl to make out with in a broom closet. Now leave me alone, I want to think for a bit, I have a lot on my mind." Izzy told him. He left the room with a sigh. He knew better than to mess with his cousin when she was in a mood.

Izzy lay down on her bed and tried to think through the conversation that she had with Lily. It was true. She did have a major crush on Sirius. He was nice and handsome, and she loved the way his eyes sparkled when he grinned. But he was also the biggest player in the school. She couldn't handle dating someone like him. She need some one to be there or her, and he couldn't d that if he was busy flirting with every other girl in the entire school behind her back. And she knew that would happen. If only he really did like her, like Lily had said. But what did Lily know? James had been after her for five years, and she still didn't like him. She wouldn't even give him a chance. Hmmm, maybe, just maybe, if she gave Sirius a chance, he could rove to her that he really did like her. She hatched a small idea, and that little idea turned into a big plan.

"This transfiguration homework is too hard!" Alice complained. she was right. Izzy didn't know half the stuff on the homework, and neither did Lily. Last night, after Izzy was done thinking, she went and talked to Lily and Alice. She told them about her plan, and they both seemed to think it was a good idea. She planned to talk to Sirius and get him to help her on homework, sit with her, and have a real conversation, and while that, to see how many other girls he looked. "could some one help me with this friggin homework before I die over here!" She yelled. "sure thing princess" she heard someone say behind her. She gasped and turned around. There stood Sirius, wearing his famous smirk on his face. "ok, let me get my books and let's go to the library" she told him. His grin grew wider.

They left the common room loaded down with books and entered the library. They found an empty table and sat down. Izzy opened up her book and started to ask Sirius a question, but he interrupted her. "you like me." He said. "what? What gave you that idea?" Izzy said, startled. "well, first of all," he said, all the while smiling at her confusion, "you let me help you with your homework, and you never want to go to the library with anybody else." "that is not true!!!" izzy retorted. "yes it is," came the reply, " remember last year when Lily tried to drag to the library to do a research on charms? She almost lost her head in that war. And I tell you that I'll help you study for transfiguration, and you actually suggest that we go there. And also, when I first accused you of liking me, you didn't deny it."

Izzy stared at him, with a lack of words. She had never been speechless before. "I do not" she said, packing her books. She got up and ran out, leaving a puzzled Sirius behind. "smooth move Izzy, now he knows that you like him. He confronts you, and what do you do? run out! You never run out on people! EVER! hmmm, maybe if I pretend that im mad at him, he'll get the point and stop thinking that I like him." She told herself as she was walking dow the hall to the common room. She told the Fat Lady the password, and walked in. Her friends were sitting still doing the homework and they had been joined by both Remus and James. Upon seeing the look on her face, James and Remus slowly back up out of the room into their dormitories, and Lily and Alice slowly came up to her and dragged her into the girls dormitory.

"spit it out" Alice told her. "Right now, and don't leave anything out" Lily added. " He knows." Izzy replied in a monotone. " he knows I like him. He told me in the library today. And I ran out. And now I bet he's sure. I told myself that maybe if I act mad at him, he'll get the point, and maybee………" " sounds good, but don't push it too far Iz." Lily told her. Izzy turned around for a minute and then faced her friends again. "I say we go out tonight and have some F-U-N!" she squealed. Lily and Alice smiled at each other. Now this was the Izzy that they knew.


End file.
